


Now we walk together

by liberatedsoul



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eve's POV that no one wants, Eventual Smut, F/F, Good ending (maybe), Romance, Sexual Tension, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberatedsoul/pseuds/liberatedsoul
Summary: I saw your eyes starring at me and I know it. I can't get away from you.So, I know it, you know it, they know it! We are obsessed with Killing Eve, aren´t we? I came here with a solution! My bad writing and no english skills. If your eyes don't bleed with all my grammatical errors, I will give you a repayment, promise.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just hope that this makes my english improves. Sorry for every error, you must be a brave person for staying here.

She said, “now we walk, and we never look back.” or something like that. But when I started to get away from her, my heart hurts. I’m so obsessed with her, no, wrong words, because this is not an obsession; this is a pure feeling. I can’t go away from her. Wait a damn minute; what is she doing? 

No, Villanelle. Turn around now. I will do it, and I really hope you do it too, don´t be a dick. Now. With that little and egocentric smile, there you are, which makes me feel dizzy in a nice way. 

—You don’t really believe that I will disappear from your life, aren’t you? —she asks. Of course I don’t, asshole. Now I’m walking to her, and she’s waiting just right there. 

—I-I can’t —I said with all the confidence in my body. There’s no confidence right now, details. 

—I know it —this is Villanelle being Villanelle—. As I said, it’s a really beautiful face —the same phrase.

—Why you do this to me! —my voice sounds louder—. What if I turned around and didn’t really look back? 

—You’re such a drama queen —she laughs—. I guess that I wanted a confirmation…? —are you asking me or answering me? 

—A confirmation of what? —when we get so closer? I’m enjoying this. I hear me, and I’m just getting softer and softer at this moment. 

—Of… us —don’t look at me with those eyes, cat eyes. Are we going to kiss? Her breathe feels so good in my face; it’s all about a fresh and sweet sensation—. Admit it, Eve… you want this.

And that’s enough for me. How dares to use those exact words. Images of me hearing that voice from the heart inside the teddy bear started to appear in my mind. Then, the feelings were excitation, just like now, but with a lot of anger, confusion, a sea of all kinds of surfaces. Here and now, the heat started to grow up in my body, and It feels like I want to take her to a room and fuck her, but with all my love. That even make any sense? 

Finally, I admit it, with no words. 

My lips moved up to her lips, and then, heaven becomes a real thing for me. Kiss her in a public bus with open eyes and trying to punch her in the face was a thing, but this, this is way better. The warmth of her lips received me like an old friend that waits for my visit for a really long time. I can’t remember a kiss that makes me way crazier like this one. It feels like home. I want her to be my home. 

—Now what? —another question from Villanelle, who has a relaxed smile once we separate from the kiss. I can’t stop seeing her face, the details, her perfect and delicate skin. 

—Now we walk together —I answered using her own words, but with a little change. Together, because that’s all that I want, or what we want.


	2. The boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know who is the boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in a day? Yes!

Walking together was so much funnier than I expected. Villanelle’s perfume invades step by step my nose, and I can’t complain about that. The smell was something different than every scent that I used to smell. Unique, just like her. 

The conversation was excentric, out of context, like we were pretending that only exists two persons in the entire world; she and me. 

—Would you like to adopt another chicken, Eve? —V said. There was something pleasant in the idea. Maybe a chicken would be like our child or something better that will give us some eggs. 

—The idea of eating eggs that born from the ass of one of them scares me —I confess. What? It’s a real fear. Don’t judge me—. But they are adorable, so I think the answer is a yes.

—Thanks, Eve —say my name again, please¬—. Now I don’t want to eat eggs for the rest of my life —her expression has no price. 

—You’re such a drama queen —I laugh. Take your own medicine and eat your words. 

—Ha-ha, funny. You’re annoying —oh, you shameless woman—. I’m following you… I suppose that you are not pretending to take me to your apartment and do naughty things to me, aren’t you? —guilty. 

—To you or with you? —Yes, I can play this game too, V. Silence is all I hear. Villanelle got a big naughty smile on her face. 

—Don’t play with me… You know that I masturbate a lot about you —reminds me—. And you? 

—Me? What’s wrong with me? —I don’t want to answer, so I prefer to try to skip the question. 

—Don’t try to… —Oh, someone’s calling me. Carolyn Martens, again. 

So I attend having no idea of the intentions of the woman on the other side of the phone call. Based on the recent events, this is probably a call about Paul and The Twelve, Konstantin maybe, who is running away. 

—Hi, Eve —she sounds so relaxed that scares me—. Let’s see us in the direction that I sent to you —oh, sure, Carolyn, why not. Don’t you want a cup of coffee too? Villanelle looks cute right now, her head closer to my phone, big eyes and lips a little bit separated. She’s focused on my conversation. 

—No, Carolyn. I’m done with this —well, I know it’s not, but I want a break, a break with the woman by my side. That’s too much or what?

—Eve, I’m not asking —take that, Eve. Shut up—. And certainly, this concerns you

—Wow, she’s the boss —Villanelle said with a smile. She loves to call Carolyn “the boss”. 

—She’s with you? Extraordinary —Of course, she listened to the voice of V—. Come, both of you. We need to talk —and she’s gone. Bye Carolyn, always a pleasure. 

Villanelle looks at me like she’s wondering what Carolyn said, even when she listened to all the conversation. Such an asshole.

—What? 

—What did she tell you? —really? 

—You heard all the conversation! —Oops, a little bit loud.

—So rude… Shall we go? —good question—. Do you trust her? —very good question. 

—No… —pause—. I don’t know, I mean, she’s too powerful. 

—Course she is, Eve! She's the boss —again! What did I tell you? She loves it!—. Maybe she is our best opportunity, our pass to freedom —now her tone is so much serious. Freedom, such an important word.

If I think in the past, as always, I would never see me in this situation, never on earth, you know, running away from an organization that I don’t even know, with no job, no home, no chicken, but, with something more interesting than every little thing in my old life; Villanelle, with me.

Freedom sounds like a beautiful concept and makes me wonder what will happen to us. Spending my time watching movies with Villanelle looks like a perfect plan for a non-traditional couple. That and other exciting things than we can do together. 

—Damn it. She’s right. We need to talk with her. 

—Yes! We have a date with the boss —well, Villanelle is a big fan of Carolyn—. Did you know that she rejected me when I wanted to work for the MI6? 

—What!? —What!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What!?
> 
> When I'm writing the details in a dialog, I'm just thinking about Eve breaking the fourth wall. Eve is the new Fleabag.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Let me know if you like it. I guess that the update will come soon.


End file.
